Tagged
by X59
Summary: I've been tagged.


I've been tagged by StarFreak01 and Nature9000

**Rules:** First, you need your iPod or whatever, and put it on shuffle. Then in the time it takes you to listen to the first song, you write a drabble to it, and repeat that for 10 songs all together. When you're done, you chose 5 people to "tag".

I tag: DDVZ, AnagramRCA, StarFreak01, Nature9000, and Igettvgeeks.

Sorry if you've been tagged before, I just picked the first 5 iCarly fanfiction writers that came into my head.

Also, to the person who created the tagging game...

What brought this about?

All drabbles include Freddie.

* * *

**1. When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down.**

Grief.

She is consumed by grief.

Sadness and Sorrow.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

She cries.

Her little boy gives a kick.

She places her hand on her pregnant stomach.

She cries harder.

Her little boy will never know his father.

Her love was gone.

She will always love him.

Her heart burns.

Her soul sings.

The song of sorrow.

Her husband is dead.

Her son will never know his father.

Della Benson cries.

For Henry is dead.

And her unborn son will never know him.

**2. Broken by 12 Stones.**

He feels hollow.

He wants to be alone.

The won't let him to alone.

Hes broken.

Can't they understand.

Shattered.

Yet they are patient.

He finally admits.

He needs them.

Needs Carly's soothing words.

Needs Spencer's support.

Needs Sam's everything.

They help him.

Say goodbye.

To her.

To his mother.

**3. Sleeping Awake by P.O.D.**

"Explain."

The command is simple.

He should.

Explain.

Why.

Yet.

He can't bring himself to care.

He himself sure is does not know.

Why he does it.

Sleep walks.

"I don't know."

Hes said it.

Time and time again.

To his mother.

To his friends.

To the therapists, his mom makes him go to.

He thinks they are paranoid.

So what if he sleeps walk.

Sleeps walk out of the apartment.

**4. The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.**

Its interesting.

Freddie muses.

How feelings transfer.

He cares for Carly.

Thats true.

Yet the fires of love have gone cold.

He is at first horrified.

When he doesn't dream of Carly.

When he dreams of her.

Hes trying to find ground with her.

Trying to understand.

Why his heart beats.

When around her.

Their walking home together.

When he does it.

He stops.

Causing her to turn.

He kisses her.

Sam joy fully kisses back.

**5. Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon.**

_She doesn't know what she wants.._

Freddie can't help but think.

Carly claims to want someone supportive.

Someone who notices her.

Someone who cares.

Freddie does.

He always helps her.

He cares.

He always notices every new detail about her.

He helps her.

He is kind.

Thoughful.

Compassionate.

Loving.

Everything Carly says she wants.

But Carly doesn't him.

Freddie is everything Carly wants.

Yet she doesn't realize it.

Freddie wants to scream.

To shout.

That hes everything she wants.

Everything she needs.

By the time she does turn his way.

Freddie no longer harbors any feelings for her.

By the time she turns his way.

Freddie harbors no romantic feelings for her.

**6. You and Me by Lifehouse.**

Shes pregnant.

It was accident.

Yet he won't abandon her.

Freddie won't leave Sam.

He loves her too much.

Loves his unborn child.

He doesn't care.

That plans are ruined.

That they not even married.

He doesn't care.

Doesn't give a flying fuck.

He loves her.

She loves him.

Its just them.

Sam gives birth to a healthly baby boy.

They name him Andrew.

**7. Wake Up by 3 Days Grace.**

He drinks to forget.

Forget the pain.

The extreme pain that is his life.

He feels lost.

They are dead.

His beloved wife.

His strong son.

His little girl.

Carly is trying to get him to live.

She doesn't get it.

Hes not the same person.

He was once before.

He doesn't want to wake up.

He wants to sleep and never get up.

He wants to sleep the final sleep.

Tonight he sleeps.

This time he doesn't wake.

Yet he wakes.

In white light.

He is confused.

Until he sees them.

He runs to family.

The Benson family has reunited in heaven.

**8. Crawling by Linkin Park.**

His skin shivers.

He is lost in confusion.

Why?

He knows Sam loves him.

He loves Carly.

And Carly loves Sam.

He can't but laugh.

He thinks its fate way of laughing.

By making love triangles.

He feels lost.

He can't comprehend.

On why Carly would love Sam.

On why Sam loves him.

A part of him wonders why he loves Carly.

He doesn't realize.

He merely laughs.

At it all.

While wondering why.

**9. Evil in the Brain by Blood For Blood.**

He grins at her.

Her eyes are wide with fear.

She lays still.

Trapped.

Begging for help.

"Dork help me up!"

Sam frantically yells.

A wolf howl sounds in the distance.

"Their coming closer!"

The look in Freddie's eyes scare her.

"Why should I help?"

Freddie is soft.

With something underneath the surface.

"Why should I care?"

His eyes shine with malice.

Her eyes are wide with fright.

"Your insane!"

She cries.

A growl.

She spins around only to scream.

Freddie does nothing.

But calmly observe.

As the wolves tear into Sam.

For evil has claimed his soul.

**10. Falling Inside the Black by Skillet.**

Hes falling.

Falling into darkness.

Into shadows.

Of his mind.

Hes always alone.

He won't talk to anyone.

They are gone.

Dead.

Carly is dead.

Sam is dead.

Their not coming back.

Hes falling.

Deeper and deeper into his mind.

Living an illusion.

Preferring a lie to the truth.

In his mind they are still alive.

Life is normal.

Hes falling.

Deeper and deeper.

The lie is more peaceful for him.

The truth hurts too much.

Hes broken.

Shattered.

Buried inside.

The darkness of his mind.

* * *

Their you guys go.

I merely wrote what popped into my mind, listening to the songs.

# 3 is not done, if I had more time I would of revealed that he heads he is always stopped before he leaves the general area of the aparentment building. While heading towards Sam's house.

# 9 ... ya um ... not sure where that came from.


End file.
